


After Work

by TicTacToe



Category: Political RPF - Philippine 21st c.
Genre: 21st Century, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Politics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTacToe/pseuds/TicTacToe
Summary: When Leni Robredo badly needed a break from all the work she has been doing, Rodrigo Duterte comes right on time.





	After Work

Stacks and stacks of papers and folders piled up on her desk. Her office was sending help to Marawi for housing and she never thought the amount of paper work she had to do would be this much. She could feel the start of an ache on one side of her forehead. She had been wanting to rest but everytime she saw the amount of work she had to do, she found herself getting back to work - the pain getting worse and worse everytime.

 

She felt her phone vibrate on the table and picked it up. It was a message from Bong Go. She wondered what it might be about since it was already to late. It was half past one.

 

_Papunta po_ __si Mayor_ _ _diyan, ma'am._

 

"What?" This was all so sudden and she wondered why he was coming when there was no reason to. She checked her inbox and there she found dozens of texts that she hadn't noticed beforehand.

 

It all came from Bong, but the messages were from him. It turns out that he knew she was still in her office. One of her staff could've told him, but she had been too focused on her work to notice the messages.

 

She called Bong's number.

 

"Hello po, ma'am," he answered right away.

 

"Bakit papunta si presidente dito?" she asked him.

 

"Ibigay ko lang po ang phone sa kanya -" Bong replied.

 

"Ha? 'Wag na! Ikaw nalang ang-" she frantically said, but she stopped when she heard his voice.

 

"Ma'am? Gusto mo raw ako makausap?" he asked her.

 

She fell silent. What was she going to ask him again?

 

"Ma'am?"

 

"Papunta raw po kayo dito?" she ask finally finding her voice.

 

"Oo," he replied abruptly.

 

"Pero gabing-gabi na po, sir," she reasoned out, "Bakit pa kayo pupunta?" She heard the sliding of a door on the other line. He must have arrived.

 

"Mag-usap nalang tayo pagdating ko diyan," he replied and within a few moments she heard a knock on her door.

 

Without waiting for her to open the door he ushered himself inside and closed the it behind him.

 

"You look very tired," was the first thing he said when he saw her.

 

She sighed and covered her face with her hands, resting her elbows on the desk. She was definitely sure she looked horrible, she had no idea how many hours she had been sitting inside her office.

 

"Hindi naman masyado," she lied rubbing her face before wincing when she felt the piercing pain on her forehead.

 

"You need to sleep, ma'am."

 

"Konti nalang mamatapos na to, medyo sumakit lang 'yung ulo ko. Wala lang 'to," she told him.

 

Before she realized what he was doing he was already behind her with his hand resting on each of her shoulders.

 

"Lean back mo yung ulo mo ma'am," she told him.

 

She did as he said and felt his fluffy stomache on the back of her head, her lips twitched into a soft smile.

 

"Sir, you don't need to do this," she said.

 

"But I want to," he said, "so just relax."

 

He placed the tips of his fingers on the sides of her forehead and in a gentle circular motion started to massage her temple.

 

She closed her eyes and sighed. She could feel the tense muscles on her forehead soften with every movement and touch. His hands were so soft and gentle that she wondered if doing massages was something he always did.

 

His fingers trickled down to the back of her neck, his thumbs gently stroking a spot that had been aching for a while. She bit her lip as a moan almost escaped her lips.

 

"Yes," she whispered, "that spot."

 

He continued massaging her until he reached her shoulders. His palms on either side.

 

"Mag-lean ka sa table ma'am," he instructed.

 

She nodded silently, folded her arms on the table and rested her forehead on her arms.

 

His touch was firm as he relaxed the tense muscles on her shoulders. She sighed once more pleased with the way his hands worked its wonders.

 

"Mmm..." she moaned before she could stop herself.

 

After a while he stopped massaging her and she wondered if there was something wrong.

 

"Sir?" She opened her eyes and turned to him. "May problema ba?"

 

"Ano kasi ma'am...if you like, pwede ko rin imasahe ang likod mo kaso..." he cleared his throat as he avoided her gaze, "kailangan ko i-unzip yung damit mo."

 

Her heart rose up to her throat.

 

"Ha? Ah...w-wala namang problema sakin 'yan, sir," she told him, her face blushing furiously.

 

"Sigurado ka, ma'am?" he clarified.

 

"Siguradong sigurado," she replied and rested her head on her arms once more.

 

He swept her hair to one side, her neck tingled with the touch of his fingers on the exposed skin.

 

She tried to relax but she could hear the frantic sound of her heartbeat as heat started to pool within her core.

 

He unziped her dress and she immediately felt the cold air slap against her bare back. She shivered a little. The dress unzipped all the way down to her waist.

 

The touch of his palm on her back made her body tingle. She felt light headed as his fingers began to massage her back.

 

He seemed to have put oil in his hands because his palms slid very easily. He tugged at the hook of her bra and she nodded for him to unhook it.

 

His sensuous hands slid along her back, sending waves of pleasure all over her body, her toes curling with every stroke.

 

Her breath hitched and she couldn't stop herself from moaning just by the touch of his palms on her bare back.

 

There was nothing she could do as she felt her core getting wetter and wetter by the minute. He was driving her insane with just his touch alone.

 

"S-sir...hindi ko na kaya," she told him.

 

She turned to look at him, her face flushed with pleasure as she bit her bottom lip.

 

He saw how bothered she was and thought he might have gone too physical with her.

 

"Sorry, ma'am. Hindi ko na-" he apoligized and was about to remove his hands from her back but she grabbed his wrist before he could move further.

 

"No, don't go," she pleaded, her brows furrowing, "I need you now."

 

He stared at her for a few seconds confounded by her words. He seemed to be dazed by her words. She pulled him closer and whispered, "Kailangan kita, Digong."

 

There was smirk on his lips as his hand held her jaw and pulled her to him locking her lips against his.

 

She felt her lips melting into his as they tasted each other, wantonly seeking to please one other. His hands found its way to her bare back once more and in one swift motion he pulled her up, her dress dropping on the floor.

 

Her finger grabbed unto his barong unbuttoning it.

 

He pushed her back, her bottom hitting the edge of desk. He broke the kiss to remove his barong and shirt before sweeping his hands on top of the desk removing all the papers stacked on top of it.

 

"Digong!" she scolded.

 

"Ako mag-aayos mamaya," he smirked before kissing her once more as he pushed her down the desk.

 

She lied down naked on the desk in front of him with only her panties on. Just that sight was enough to make him hard.

 

He trapped her with both his hands on her side. He drank up the sight of her. The nipples of her full bossom where already hard, as she continued to breathe heavily anticipating his next move. Her legs were spread while her knees were folded above her, the wetness evident on the fabric of her underwear.

 

"Ang ganda-ganda mo," he said kissing her stomache and trailing his kisses until it reached her voluptuous breasts. He breathed unto her nipple before taking it inside his mouth twirling his tongue around the sensitive nub. He felt her tense up, her breath hitching up a notch.

 

"Digong..." she said his name with such longing.

 

His free hand began to massage her clit through the fabric of her underwear. She clutched his arms squirming in pleasure.

 

Her hands travelled to the back of his head pulling him closer.

 

He pushed the fabric to one side touching her bare clit with his thumb. She twitched at the sensation, as her wetness continued to flow out of her core.

 

He sucked on her nipple while teasing her clit sending ripples of pleasure all over her body.

 

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed.

 

His fingers easily entered her tight core since it was already well lubricated by her wetness. She thrashed as he pounded his fingers in and out of her. Her hips gyrating in a similar rhythm, bringing her higher and higher as he went faster and faster.. But before she could reach her orgasm he stopped much to her disappointment.

 

She looked at him annoyed, but he only smiled.

 

"Alam mo naman, ma'am, diba?" he suddenly said.

 

"Ang alin?" she pouted, slightly annoyed.

 

"Na..." he paused before continuing, "Mahal kita," he said.

 

His words struck her hard. She felt the warmth spreading across her chest as he looked at her with such tenderness. She smiled at him, cupping his face.

 

"Mahal rin kita," she replied looking into his eyes.

 

She kissed him once more but this time it was soft and sweet.

 

"Ako naman ngayon," she told him as she sat up.

 

His eyebrow shot up, but he had a knowing grin on his face. She sat him down on the chair, reclining it until he was lying on his back. She unbuckled his belt and removed her panties.

 

"Just relax," she said.

 

She grabbed his shaft and with the tip of her tongue, licked the top gently. His muscles churned as she continued stimulating his shaft. She swallowed the tip moving her lips up and down. She looked up to find him winching in pleasure.

 

"Leni," he whispered her name.

 

She then positioned her self on top of him, slowly easing into his shaft. If it wasn't for the wetness of her core, she knew his girth wouldn't have fit her.

 

The size of him had always been too much for her but she always enjoyed it everytime he was inside her.

 

She moaned out his name as the tip of his shaft hit her womb.

 

She placed her hands on his chest as she started gyrating her hips against his. Sensuously and teasing at first. He feasted at her breast that were dangling and swaying with every motion.

 

She moved faster and faster, the waves of pleasure getting more and more intense everytime. The sound of her skin slapping against his, was like music that sent her on the edge of sanity. Her hips moved faster as she tried to reach the peak.

 

He grabbed her plump bottom moving along with her both of them moving closer and closer to their orgasms.

 

A few more strokes and his seed burst inside her womb. She felt her realease moments after. She could feel their hot fluids running down her thighs, dripping down the leather seat.

 

She dropped herself on top off him breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around her enjoying the warmth of her body against his.

 

"Ano? Masakit pa ba ulo mo ma'am?" he asked her tucking a stray strand of her hair.

 

"Hindi na," she said and after a few moments added. "Yung buong katawan ko naman, yung masakit."

 

"Sorry," he said kissing the top of her forehead. "Gusto mo masahiin kita ulit, ma'am?"

 

She giggled and slapped his chest. "Ewan ko sayo!"

 

"Nasa loob mo pa ako," he reminded her.

 

She blushed and slapped him once more, burying her face on his neck.

 

"Ano ma'am? Round two?"

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
